happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lammy
Lammy is the new main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A lavender lamb with wooly white hair and tail fur, who wears a wooly white sweater. Her best friend is a green pickle who wears a top hat and has a moustache named Mr. Pickels who, at least in her mind, is alive. Lammy seems to be a happy, cheerful girly character, with a personality mostly similar to Giggles and Petunia, as she enjoys playing with dolls and having tea parties. Mr. Pickles, however, enjoys causing mischief and grief for characters around them, even killing them. Lammy tries to stop Mr. Pickles from causing his trouble, only to be made to look as though she is doing the actions herself. When she tries to claim that Mr. Pickles is the cause of the misfortunes, he appears to be just an idle pickle. However, it is quite possible that Mr. Pickles is totally a character in her imagination, and in reality, she is doing everything evil Mr.Pickles does herself, only using him as a shield for her own mind not to think that she caused all the deaths. It is possible that she has schizophrenia, a mental disorder where patients often experience bizarre hallucinations and delusions, thus the reason for Mr. Pickles being a "living" creature.Is unknow if she died by the infection when she is in prision,or was condenated to death because of her three victims. As a new addition to the HTF cast, very little else can be said about her at the time. Hopefully, we will learn more about her in future episodes. Lammy's Episodes Starring Roles *A Bit of a Pickle Featuring Roles *N/A Appearance Roles *N/A Occupations and Careers #N/A Fates Deaths #N/A Injuries #A Bit of a Pickle - Left eye is electrocuted by Lumpy's taser. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle", debatable) *'Handy' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle", debatable) *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle", debatable) *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 0 Trivia *Lammy and Mr. Pickels had the most votes (33,034 more than Truffles). *Lammy is the fourth female character. The others include Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky. *She is the second character to have a bow, alongside Giggles. *She is the second female character to have a tail, alongside Petunia. *She appears to have an unique ear-shape. *She is (possibly) the second French character, looking at her and her violent friend's appearance. The other is Mouse Ka-Boom. *Mr. Pickels is one of two characters to have a moustache. The other is Mouse Ka-Boom from Ka-Pow!. *It was thought on April 1st the vote was a joke, but on April 2nd, Mondo Media revealed that it was a double whammy joke and Lammy truly won. *Lammy may be a parody of Lamb Chop. *Lammy & Mr. Pickels are the winning characters in the "Vote or Die", 10th anniversary celebration. People had to vote between her and Truffles. *Lammy's perception of Mr. Pickels is not unlike that of Calvin's perception of his stuffed tiger Hobbes in the ''Calvin and Hobbes'' comic strip, where Mr. Pickels appears as a character when she is the only one percieving him, and as a normal pickle otherwise. She is also the similar to Johnny and Plank from Ed Edd n Eddy, And she may be referred to as the protagonist from Call of Duty: Black ops Alex Mason who also suffers from hallucinations as he seem to see one of his comrades as his own. *She is one of the characters not to die in their debut episodes, the others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (Debatable), Splendid, Flaky, The Mole,Flippy and Disco Bear and Mime. *Lammy is the only main character in Happy Tree Friends (if one does not include Buddhist Monkey) who hasn't died yet. However, she only appeared in one episode so it is very probable that that would change. *She is (possibly) the fourth mentally unstable character. The other three being, Flaky, Flippy and Nutty. *Like other characters, she speaks in gibberish, but "baas" rather than squeaks. *Lammy is one of the six main characters with more kills than deaths (again, she never died in her debut episode, but is likely to change in future episodes). The other five are: Lumpy, Splendid, The Mole, Flippy and Pop. *She is one of the two main characters that isn't a tree or forest creature. The other is Russell. *Her survival rate is 100%. Truffles is 100% with the difference that she only apperared in one(probably 2) episode while Truffles has appeared in 4 episodes. *Even though she won the voting Truffles has appeared in more episodes than her. Though all are brief cameos. Gallery File:Lammy-mrpickels-ep-bitofapickle.jpg|Lammy and Mr. pickels. File:Lammy_and_Mr._Pickels_intro_S3.png|Lammy and Mr. Pickels' internet season 3 intro. See Also *Mr. Pickels *Vote or Die Category:Characters Category:Female Characters